Relajación
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Viendo a Winry tan cansada, Edward pensó que no era mala idea relajarse de vez en cuando.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu "la vaca" Arakawa. Yo soy Kristall Blauw… pero me cambié el nombre y ahora hasta del username tengo que decir que no estoy lucrando. Que soy patrocinio gratis para las papas, pero ya que. También, presumiéndoles lo pobre que soy, se menciona a Edward Scissorhands; él es de Tim Burton, que yo sepa.  
**

**Línea temporal: Manga y Brotherhood. Winry trabajando en Rush Valley.**

* * *

**Tema No. 19**

**RELAJACIÓN**

_Capítulo Único_

Había días en los que hasta Winry se hartaba de su trabajo, se hartaba de los clientes y se hartaba del automail. Este era uno de esos días; estaba cansada, no había parado desde la noche anterior y ya eran las seis de la tarde de un nuevo día. El asunto se había empeorado cuando unos cuantos maleantes habían entrada a formar barullo en el taller (ella los corrió un par de golpes con su llave inglesa), dejando todo hecho un asco, el aceite embarrado por todas partes, piezas de automail por toda la casa. En momentos así extrañaba la quietud de Rizembull, su calmado pueblito.

Inclinándose en dirección al suelo y trapo en mano, Winry comenzó a fregar los pisos. Garfiel no se encontraba en la tienda (cogía vacaciones muy seguido desde que Winry había entrado como su asistente-aprendiz) y probablemente no volvería hasta muy tarde… o el otro día, y ella quería que su mentor encontrara limpio y ordenado; no quería darle una mala impresión al hombre.

Pasaron varias horas más antes de que Winry terminara siquiera de lavar los pisos y las paredes y ya estaba más cansada que cuando le hacía un automail a Edward en tres días. Gajes del oficio, pensó y se tiró en el suelo. Su vida era miserable, no podía siquiera subirse al sillón porque acabaría ensuciándolo también.

Como queriéndola hundir en una miseria total, el estómago de la mecánica gruñó muy fuerte, llenando con su vergonzoso sonido todo el lugar. A Winry las mejillas se le pintaron de carmín, a pesar de que nadie escuchó su desliz. Su situación era simple y sencillamente deplorable y ya no tenía fuerzas de prepararse una comida como Dios manda.

Gateando como un niño pequeño, Winry llegó a la cocina, levantó la mano derecha y abrió el refrigerador, esperando haberlo llenado con comida. No había alimentos allí, para su mala suerte; pero no todo era tan malo, había un bote de yogurt de un litro a la mitad. Lo tomó, con todos los esfuerzos de su alma, y verificó la caducidad. No, no estaba pasado. Repitiendo el proceso del gateo, cogió una cuchara del cajón y comenzó a comer como indigente su alimento.

Sabía a gloria.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, pero Winry, en su apuro por tapar el hueco de su estómago, no los escuchó. La puerta se abrió y los pesados pasos de una armadura y unos pies desiguales se escucharon por todo el lugar. Susurros como "¿dónde estará Winry?" y "¡qué sé yo!" llegaron hasta la cocina. Los hermanos Elric, le dijo a Winry su fuero interno, peor no le hizo caso. Hacía apenas seis días que los había visto. Ni siquiera Ed rompía su automail tan fácil (¿o sí?), así que culpó al hambre de sus nuevas alucinaciones con sus amigos de la infancia y siguió comiendo.

Con la cara llena de yogurt y unas ojeras dignas del Joven Manos de Tijera fue como los hermanos Elric encontraron a la niña que había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio cuando niños. La imagen fue entre cómica y espantosa. Cómica porque, joder, quién creería que una chica como Winry Rockbell luciría algún día de su vida así, y espantosa porque, Dios, ¿cuánto habría tenido que pasar para que ella acabara así?

Acercándose a donde estaba la rubia, sucia y avergonzada, Alphonse le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sintiendo que en su cuerpo estaba tan pesado como un auto, Winry se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y le agradeció a regañadientes el gesto a la armadura. Joder, ella prefería estar en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Edward, preocupado, pero ocultándoselo al mundo.

—Nada —contestó, limpiándose la boca y las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Esto no parece como nada, Winry —dijo la voz hueca de Alphonse desde la armadura—. ¿Por qué te encuentras así?

—Yo... sólo… mucho trabajo —se limitó a decir, bostezando ruidosamente. Tenía sueño, quería dormir. Pero también tenía hambre.

—Loca adicta de las máquinas. Deberías cuidar más tu salud —regañó Edward.

—Sí, sí. Claro. Me lo dice el obseso de la alquimia. Note muerdas la lengua.

Edward se quedó callado, bien, Winry tenía un punto. Simplemente obvió lo que dijo y se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa, pensando.

—Supongo que no hay comida —dijo después de un rato—. Comías desesperadamente yogurt.

—¡Hermano! ¿Por qué simplemente piensas en comida?

—¡No lo hago! ¡También pienso en otras cosas!

—Sí, en alquimia y que eres un enano—terció Winry. El Alquimista de Acero la miró mal, luego explotó:

—¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO GRANO DE ARROZ?

—Obviamente a ti, p-e-q-u-e-ñ-o.

—¡Ya, dejan de pelear! —calmó el menor los ánimos. Apenas llegaban y peleaban, ¿no es que eran una familia? ¡Pfff!

Los rubios mayores del lugar se quedaron callados. Edward haciéndole caso a su hermanito y Winry porque estaba muy cansada. Quería ir a dormir, pero, de nuevo, su dilema regresaba: tenía hambre. Con las mejillas arreboladas y la voz más dulce que podía hacer, Winry trató de obtener un favor de los hermanos: comida.

—Al —llamó al blanco más fácil de conmover—. ¿Puedes conseguir comida con la señora Lena? Tiene un local cerca de aquí… hay… hay dinero en mi habitación, en el segundo cajón del tocador. ¿Por favor?

Alphonse, viendo los ojos de perrito que su amiga de la infancia le ponía, aceptó. De igual manera lo haría, su hermano tenía hambre, su mecánica también. A él no le molestaba hacer los mandados. Salió de la cocina rezando a los cielos que esos dos no se golpearan (y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba la llave inglesa y el regaño habitual de Winry? La chica sí que debía estar cansada) en busca del dinero, para luego marcharse y buscar el local de Lena.

Estando casi segura de que pedirle algo a Edward era como pedirle a la pared que bailara, Winry regresó al taller para acomodar el desorden que aquellos vándalos habían causado. FullMetal la acompañó, casi pisándole los talones.

—¿Vas a limpiar todavía? —preguntó el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos y recargado en la puerta que conectaba con la sala de la casa de Garfiel.

—Tengo que hacerlo —bostezó—. No quiero que el señor Garfiel piense que soy una desordenada.

—Pero lo eres —rebatió. Edward temió por un segundo por su vida; estaban en un taller lleno de herramientas altamente mortales que podrían ser arrojadas fácilmente a su cabeza y hacerlo perder la conciencia por un par de días, su temor tenía una enorme fuente de justificación, peor Winry se limitó a mirarlo feo y a ordenar todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar.

—Ve y espera en la cocina a Alphonse; pon la mesa también.

—Ponla tú.

—Por Dios, Ed. ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso por mí?

—No, no —negó Elric avergonzado—. Ponla tú; yo trataré de mejorar este desorden… y el de la sala.

Con una mirada sorprendida y confusa, Winry dijo —¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues siendo Edward Elric el fanático de la alquimia?

—Calla, adicta de las máquinas. Y ve ahora antes que me arrepienta.

Sonriendo sincera y cansadamente, Winry salió del taller en dirección a la cocina, saboreando de antemano los alimentos que Alphonse llevaría para comer. Edward, por su parte, trató de acomodar todas las herramientas, tuercas y tornillos en lugares donde Winry pudiera encontrarlos fácilmente, adecentando el lugar lo más que podía.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que Alphonse arribara a la casa, con una gran cantidad de alimentos preparados y envasados para degustar. El olor llamó a Edward a la cocina y se apresuró a devorar el contenido de la bolsa, al igual que Winry. El festín no duró en la mesa más de diez minutos para cuando los dos rubios que podían comer se encontraban llenos y, en el caso de Edward, con la panza al aire.

—Me iré a duchar —anunció Winry, levantándose de su lugar y con las fuerzas renovadas; se despidió de ambos hermanos con una sonrisa y los invitó a instalarse en alguna de las habitaciones de los pacientes que se encontraban desocupadas en ese momento.

Los dos Elric observaron a la muchacha marchar antes de iniciar una conversación entre ellos.

—¿No vas a decirle de tu automail? —preguntó el menor a su consanguíneo—. Dijiste que teníamos prisa.

—Sé lo que dije —le restó importancia—. Pero está cansado. No creo que haga nada bien ahora. Cuando termine su siesta la molestaré. Demás, no está mal relajarse de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Ya. Yey. Hacía mucho que no escribía un oneshot de este tipo para mis niños. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que yo siento un escalofriante paralelismo con En Casa y Cosas Sin Terminar… y hablando de Cosas Sin Terminar (yey, vengo a divulgarlo porque estoy emocionada), una chica, K-chan258, se ha tomado la molestia de traducirlo al portugués… lo que me internacionaliza xD**

**Estoy muy emocionada por eso. Para mí es todo un honor, por eso he hecho este oneshot, para festejarlo.**

**Bueno, ya dejándonos de eso, espero que les hay gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa.**

**Si ven algún error, ya saben, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_**… :3**


End file.
